A computed tomography scanner typically comprises a bearing assembly for the rotatable mounting of a first rotating part, on which, for example, a radiation source and/or a radiation detector are arranged relative to a stationary part, which can, for example, comprise a supporting frame and/or a tilting frame. In order, for example in the case of damage to the bearing, to maintain, in particular replace and/or repair the bearing assembly, with conventional concepts, it is typically necessary to expose the bearing assembly in that the gantry is dismantled, wherein the first rotating part is separated from the stationary part and arranged separately from the stationary part. Alternatively, it is possible for a first gantry of which the bearing assembly is to be maintained to be replaced by a second gantry at the location of the computed tomography scanner, for example a medical examination room. This typically requires the stationary cabling of the first gantry to be dismantled. In the case of a fluid-cooled, in particular water-cooled, gantry, it may also be necessary to disconnect fluid-bearing parts and/or to empty cooling modules. The first gantry can then be transported to a factory where the bearing assembly is maintained with the infrastructure available there. Both procedures require a large amount of space and entail high expenditure in terms of time and costs. In particular, the dismantling of the gantry in situ and the subsequent reassembly and re-adjustment of the components of the computed tomography scanner relative to one another can be susceptible to errors.